


Awake

by saffrondawn



Series: Pynch Week 2016 [7]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 02:50:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7827487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saffrondawn/pseuds/saffrondawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That was it. Ronan couldn't wait any longer.</p><p>---</p><p>Day 7 Prompt: "Awake"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awake

That was it. Ronan couldn't wait any longer. He had been up for three hours wrapping the rest of the presents Adam didn't get to the night before and adding more decorations to the Christmas tree.

But now Ronan had nothing to do and the house was asleep. Opal wasn't screeching as she ran outdoors and helping with farm work. When it was the two of them throughout the year, she would be all over the Barns and be gone for hours. Whenever Adam was there, he would question Ronan as to where Opal was. He learned not to show Adam he didn't know the answer.

Ronan heard a sound behind him and turned to see Adam with bed head and fingers running around his eyes to dislodge sleep. “It got cold.”

They walked to the couch and Ronan got the blanket that was kept there. Adam lay down and Ronan followed. Adam cuddled up to him as the blanket was adjusted to cover them.

“It's Christmas,” Adam mumbled.

“Yes, it is,” Ronan whispered back. He wrapped himself around even more. “You gonna stay awake?”

“It's early and Opal's asleep. Taking advantage.”

“Or she's outside, wreaking havoc on our livestock.”

“Don't joke, Ronan. Just sleep.”


End file.
